A Traveler's Tale
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: When me and my friend Avi get sucked into the world of Pokemon, who knows what will happen? Based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon- Explorers of Sky. I'm left to die on the first floor of Apple Woods. Will I die? Or will I find out why guilds are hated? R
1. The Hidden Fact

**This tory is for **_**Act**_**. I hope you like it, Act. Thanks so much. Please review! Even flames! Swearing is a bonus! **

**Dislcimer for most chapters: I don't own Pokemon, never will. That guy if filthy rich. I'm sitting here typing on a piece of junk, old computar. I don't own it. **

Growing up, I never wanted anything more than the attention and love of my friends and family. I never had any siblings, and it was just me and my mom and dad. My dad could be a real jerk at times. I thought every now and then that I didn't have any friends, and, who knows? I might not have at the time. But another popped up sooner or later and I was fine.

Until the day me and my friend Avi went to the shore.

We lived in a little town where nothing much aside from a car crash happened, but even that was rare. On the outskirts of our town was the ocean shore, and a huge cliff that hung over it. We'd go up the steep hill and we'd sit on the cliff, side-by-side, echanging stories and tall-tales. And it never got old. Ever. We knew each other for at least seven years.

As soon as we'd gotten up the hill it began to rain. We tried to get away from the ledge, but the rain was pelting us so hard we couldn't move. Suddenly, the cliff gave way and I slid down. Avi grasped my hand, and screamed out. I hung, lifelessly, over the edge of the cliff. I tried to reach up and grab the ledge, but the rain was making my joints ache. I shook my head. The lightning flashed and lit up the air. Avi didn't let go. She jumped off the ledge.

We both grasped each other as we plummeted down, screaming all the way.

Then everything went black.

I soon heard the sound of birds chirping. It didn't sound like a normal bird, but... Something close. I couldn't move. I drew open my eyes and looked up. The sky was clear and painted so blue that it almost didn't look real. I heard the faint sound of an ocean tide sweeping back and forth beside me, but I didn't look. I weakly closed my eyes again, wanting to wake up and be in my house and for this all to be a dream.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard the sound of a shrill voice blast threw the air. Then the sound of foots running over sand, and... I guess your other senses really work harder when one of them isn't in function. Because I could imagine somebody running up to me, my body laying, sprawled across the beach, and the tide wetting my shoulder.

Then I felt two hands, no, paws, grasp my shoulders and shake. I opened my eyes again, murmering a grumble. I saw, to my amazement, a Bidoof. I knew it was a dream, so I wasn't worried.

"Mmmrm?" I muttered.

The Bidoof's eyes lit up. "T-Thank goodness, you're awake!" he backed up. "You're awake! I didn't think you were going to."

I nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, me neither." I rubbed the back of my head. My my head didn't feel like it had red hair on it. I felt fur. Short, wet fur. I brought my left hand up to see it. It wasn't a human hand. Or a human arm. No. It was a blue, three-fingered paw, with a white splotch on the back of my hand. I looked down unto my lap and saw my blue, furry belly, and black legs. My feet were, again, three-fingered paws with white pads glued to the bottom of them.

"Wh-What the heck happened to me!?!" I shouted, jumping back.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Bidoof laughed.

"N-No! P-Pokemon don't t-talk! They're n-not real!" I exclaimed, backing up until my furry back hit a large boulder on the beach.

"Of course we are! Were did you come from, and how hard did you hit your head coming here?" Bidoof began to back up, getting a look in his eyes like I was crazy.

"I-I'm a human," I panted, trying to regain my breath and calm down. Bidoof was the first Pokemon that I talked to, and probably one of the most important. I guess all those hours of playing, trading, and watching Pokemon pulled off. Ha! And my mom said that it was a waste of money! "I'm not a P-Pokemon."

"You like like any other Riolu to me." Bidoof cocked his head. The thought of me being crazy hadn't entirely passed his mind yet, but it was starting to.

_That's what I am?_ I thought to myself, looking down. _A Riolu... I guess that personality test was right. I'm glad I'm at least a Pokemon I like. _"Yeah," I looked to my left and suddenly saw Avi, sprawled out, or _was_ that Avi...? I jumped up and went to her side, waking her up. "Avi!" I shouted.

Avi's eyes instantly snapped open. She grunted and sat up, then backed up upon my sight.

"I don't know where we are, I just know we fell off that cliff and turned into Pokemon." I explained, feeling her aura relax.

She nodded and looked at herself. She had been turned into a Phanphy. Avi didn't ever question much, she was younger than me. I kind of looked out for her.

"Avi," said Bidoof, feeling the word roll off his tounge. "Avi... Weird, but cool name!"

Avi smiled. "Thanks." she leaned in and began to whisper to me. "Do they really talk here?"

I nodded, looking at Bidoof. "Bidoof... If that's your name."

Bidoof nodded. "Yes, yes it is!" he laughed. "But you two have different names. That's odd. What's your name?"

He was staring to creep me out. "My name is Julie." I answered.

"Would you like me to take you to a place were we can get some food down you and contact your old town?"

I glanced at Avi, who seemed to be enjoying the idea. I nodded.

We got up. I was used to being taller than Avi, so the height change didn't matter. But it must've been hard walking on four legs when you grew up walking on two. I gave her credit for that.

Bidoof led us down a path with dense trees on either side, and then thru a town where Pokemon of every kind ran shops and were hanging out and whatever else they seemed to be doing. He led us up a small hill to a giant... Wigglytuff-head tent? The tent was only half of a Wigglytuff, but, still... There were Pokemon totem-poles on either side with different Pokemon stacked up on each. The weirdest thing was the small grate in front of the tent. It looked sturdy, but also looked like it would shoot spikes in your feet, or tickle them, or...

Bidoof stepped up on the grate as if he'd done it thousands of times. A small voice echoed out of the grate, shouting, "ENTER!".

"Wait!" screamed a slightly kinder voice. "Bidoof, there are others with you! Get them up on the grate!"

_How did it know that it was Bidoof? _I thought, gulping loudly.

"Step up on the GRATE!" screamed the voice.

Avi was shaking beside me. I stepped up on the grate, reluctantly.

There was a pause and some hushed talk underneeth, then the voice shouted, "ENTER!"

"Wait!" inturrupted the smaller voice again. "How many Pokemon are with you?" it asked.

Judging by the sound of the voice, I took it that the thing it belonged to was a male. "J-Just one more, S-Sir." I called down.

"Get him up on the grate, THEN!" yelled the bigger voice.

I stepped off and turned around. Avi slowly stepped up, and was granted access.

The iorn bars blocking the entrance slowly rose up and revealed a ladder.

We climbed down the ladder into a full-fledged underground clubhouse.

"Woa..." Avi gaped, looking around. "Is this really... Real?"

Bidoof laughed. "Aha ha, of course it is!"

I blinked and looked harder around. "This looks so much like it's from a game I played." I murmered, taking in the sight.

"And what would that be?" Bidoof was aware that I had somehow known the clubhouse.

"You see, where we come from, Pokemon is only a game. There's this Mystery Dungeon Pokemon game, where there's this guild, and-"

"Did you just say Mystery Dungeon?" Bidoof exclaimed.

Avi nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Did you play this game enough to learn about guilds and guildmasters?"

"So you've played it?" I asked, raising a brow and leaning on Avi, who moved, causing me to stumble forward.

"No. This is a guild, and our guildmaster is Wigglytuff." Bidoof said, turning away.

I gasped and Avi smiled. "Yay! Then, Julie, you know everything! If this is real life, then the best thing to do is play it like a game and get back to normal!"

"Does this mean you want to join?" Bidoof looked to a large, colorful door.

We both nodded. He led us to that door and knocked on it. "Chatot, Sir, may we come in?"

"Friendly friend, do come in!" chimed the voice of the Pokemon Avi and I took to be Chatot(A/N: Avi is pronounced Ah-Vee).

Bidoof looked startled. "S-Sorry, Guildmaster. I surely thought Chatot would be in here." he said as he opened the door.

"Oh, do not be! Only smiles are alloud!" Wigglytuff called.

"Yes, Sir!" Bidoof looked at us. "Take his advice. Nobody knows what it's like for Guildmaster Wigglytuff to loose his temper, but... Chatot says it's awful."

I nodded. We went into the office to see Wigglytuff in the middle of the room.

"Oh, you brought friends!" he cheered. "How may I help you, Friendly Friends of Friend Bidoof?"

I looked at Avi with a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-this-guy look plastered on my face. Avi glanced back with a not-now--if-we're-going-to-get-back face.

"We... We are hoping to join the guild, Sir, Guildmaster, Sir." I asked as polite as I could.

Wigglytuff smiled harder, if possible, at me. "Oh, of course! I would simply love two polite apprentices training at my guild! But, in turn, would you let me ask you two a question? Your answer will be a big key to your training."

"Y-You need not ever ask permission, Sir, of anything of us. We'll do anything without question, Guildmaster, Sir." I tried to choose my words carefully, but it ended in me stuttering.

"That's just the answer I was looking for. With more and more bad Pokemon popping up now, it's very hard to find good ones. And what shal your team name be? And of whom does it consist of?" Wigglytuff questioned, retreaving a pen and pad from the small desk in the corner.

I looked at Avi. I knew it had to have the word 'dragon' in it, along with a cool catch that would roll off one's tounge. "Drag... Iki... Dragiki?" I asked aloud.

Avi smiled and nodded. "Team Dragiki! That's cool!"

"Team Dragiki?" Wigglytuff scribbled down on his pad. "With...?"

"Avi and Julie." answered Bidoof.

"Avi and Julie..." scribbled Wigglytuff. "Okay, Team Dragiki. Are you ready for a life of exploration, hardships, and descovery?" Wigglytuff grinned when he saw our heads bob. "Okay. Prepair for the funnest and hardest step of your lives. YOOM-TAH!" he screamed, jumping up and stomping down. There was a quick flash of light and we were Team Dragiki. "Welcome to Wigglytuff's guild. I want you two to go into... Hrrm, let's see... Apple Woods. I just want you two to search there."

"Apple Woods?" repeated Avi.

"What about our Wonder Map? Or pack? Or badge?" I asked, expecting the items.

"Later. I want to see what you're made of." he shooed us out the door and Bidoof showed us to the forest.

Maybe it was just me, but the woods looked like it was for high-leveled Pokemon. Not two level one Pokemon that almost didn't know how to defend themselves. We walked onto the first floor of the dungeon. It was a heavily vegitated area. I think Avi found out why it was called 'Apple Woods'.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a wild Butterfree attacked us.

Butterfree smiled evily as it glanced upon us. "Rookies? In this place? Aha ha, you're dead meat in here." it laughed.

Avi frowned and readied to attack.

But the Butterfree was faster. It swung it's wings back and blew a blast of orange-looking dust in my eyes. My body began to shake uncontrolably, and I was unable to move.

"Stun Spore!" it laughed.

Avi looked at me with worry-filled eyes. She wasn't very good at battling. "Julie! Are you okay?" she called.

I managed to nod, and I summoned all my energy to shake myself free of the paralyzation. I took a step back and slammed my head into the Butterfree. "Tackle!" I yelled, beginning to run harder. Butterfree coughed in despite, shaking off the soreness in it's middle.

"You Rookies aren't going to get any farther with attacks like those. Poison Powder!" Butterfree howled, sending a purple-powdered blast in Avi's direction.

I moved in front of her, absorbing the poison. It felt as if I'd just been struck by lightning. I dropped to one knee, feeling a sickening bile rise in my throat.

"Julie!" Avi yelped, looking at me.

"Fat chance!" Butterfree screached, slamming a powerful tornado of wind into the small Phanphy. Avi was thrown agenst a tree and screamed out.

I tried to get up, but my legs and arms were howling in pain. My chest felt like it was colapsing in on itself. My breathing began to feel labored.

"Aha ha, say goodbye!" Butterfree laughed, charging at Avi.

Before I knew it, my arms exteneded and I flipped the Pokemon in mid-air and slammed it into the ground. I bucked my head into it's middle, causing it to loose it's breath.

The Butterfree faded away, having been defeated. I gasped for air, falling again to my knees. The poison wasn't helping the soreness of my each and every joint.

Avi managed to get up. She stumbled over to me before colapsing on the ground. "We're not cut out for this, Julie." she whispered gently.

I weakly nodded, resting my head on the ground. "We're humans. Not Pokemon."

We fainted there, before Chatot and Bidoof came to rescue us.

"Avi! Julie!" Bidoof cried, running to Avi's side.

Avi didn't respond. Chatot frowned in worry. "What was Guildmaster thinking of?" he sighed.

Bidoof shook his head. "How can we get them back?"

"I'm not sure." Chatot answered. "Check their vital signs."

Bidoof felt Avi's pulse. It was weak. He listened to Avi's breathing. It was faint. "Her heartbeat and breathing are very weak."

Chatot nodded and looked at me. "And Julie is badly poisoned. Let's take Avi back."

"What about Julie?" Bidoof's voice was saddened.

"She can't make the trip back. And I'm not about to go looking around this forest for an Oran Berry so she can make it back."

Bidoof bit his lip. "What if I go?"

"Don't be stupid!" exclaimed Chatot. "You're much too weak to even make it to the second floor!"

Bidoof winced at the sharp scowel, but nodded. "I guess."

The next thing I know, they scooped up Avi and left me to die in the dungeon. But I guess they didn't know me.

I managed to stand. I didn't dare try to leave, because I had to train myself. Hard. If I were to get back to being a human, I knew I had to work hard.

I slowly walked around a narrow path. I found a bigger room, with a blue berry in it. I smiled. "Oran Berry!" I raced to the precious berry and took the biggest bite I had ever taken. The sweet healing juice entered my mouth and made me close my eyes. I felt stronger.

"A Riolu?" asked a sharp voice. I turned my head to see a Beedrill.

"Y-Yeah." I answered.

"Are you one of them darned explorer teams?" Beedrill cocked his head, scanning my up and down.

"I have no badge." I said, raising my paws. "No pack, no map. No nothing. I am just a lonely traveler." I lied.

"I see. What's your point in coming here, then?"

"To train. I know I have no buisness in this place, but, please, let me stay." I begged.

Beedrill sighed heavily. "We don't like them explorer teams. They come in here and kill off many of our friends and family, then take all our Perfect Apples. We need those to live."

"They do?" I was stunned. I never thought that entering a dungeon would mess up the lives of the Pokemon that lived there. I thought they were supposed to be like that.

"Yeah. You see, those badges that they carry around with 'em messes up the aura of our home. It causes each floor to change itself around. Do you know how hard it is to nest in one place, then have to go looking for days to find your nest again? That's why we attack the explorers. Because their taking away from us to get what they want. And everybody in that little town just west from here thinks they are doing good." Beedrill flew over to me. I knew that he wasn't going to attack, or pull anything.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." he laughed. "Come on. You look like you're starving."

And I was. I guess making friends with the enemy wasn't so bad.


	2. GRV

**YELLOW! I... Don't know. Did you like the last chapter? Well, I guess some pokemon do have their own thoughts... I don't know. I've been playing too much Pokemon. Lol. **

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I'VE BEEN REAL BUSY AND REAL SICK! I HATE THE STOMACH FLU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! AND I DON'T PLAN ON IT! Now... Begin reading in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Dang you, PyrusBlaikeRyder... Gots me stuck on it..**

The Beedrill led me around a dozen winding paths, until we reached a small indent. "Ready?" he asked.

I gulped. This could be a trap.

"Don't worry." he said, hovering over it. He blew a blast of needles into the indent and it slid open, revealing an open cave. As Beedrill started to climb into the cave, I saw a piece of paper sticking up from underneeth the lid of the indent. I cautiously picked it up and read it over.

_Dear fellow Pokemon: _

_We have been planning for some time to destroy the second time gear. _

_If you wish to keep your little woods, tell no one of what you saw that night. _

_Don't try to pull anything. _

_We're watching you. _

_~GRV_

"GRV?" I whispered aloud upon reading the note. "What does this mean?"

"Come on!" called Beedrill. "Before somebody sees you!"

I tucked the note away. Maybe, when I got out of this place, I'd take up finding out what the initals GRV stood for. Beedrill trusted me. If he saw me snooping, I'd end up dead. I climbed into the small cave. Beedrill closed the hole again, and I saw a green faded splotch on the lid.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around.

Beedrill smiled. "You see, I pulled off a Wonder Tile from this here floor and dug myself out a home. Then I flipped the tile over so nobody can tell that this is my home, and... Here we are. Hungry?"

I nodded. The place was round and shallow, but big enough for me to stand in. It had two beds along one wall, a bookshelf holding few books, rather than bands and orbs. There was a small candle lit on the shelf. There were three square stones jetting out from the wall. They had been carved into, making sevral nooks and crannies, and each space was occupied by a berry or gummy. Beedrill went to the middle stone and retreaved three orange gummies, two Oran berries, and a Pecha(A/N: I know it's spelled wrong, but this is supposed to be the berry that heals posion.) berry. He set them out on the floor before me and smiled.

"Dig in." he said.

I stared at the food before grabbing an orange gummy and nibbled on it. The sour and sweet sensation entered my mouth and made it water. I ate the rest of it and greedily ate up the two remaining gummies. I ate the two Oran berries and felt my energy boost, then the Pecha berry and felt the poison in my body melt away. "Thanks so much, Beedrill." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Just call me Bee. And no problem. May I ask if there's any special reason why you wish to become strong, other than getting threw this dungeon?" Beedrill snatched up another candle from the bookshelf and set one by the empty beds, then lit it by smacking two small stones together until it sparked.

"I want to get back to my home." I answered, taking a seat on the floor beside Bee, who seemed very interested in the flame of the candle. The smell coming from the thing was enough to put me to sleep.

"Lavender." Bee looked to me, quickly glancing at the candle.

"Oh." I nodded, taking in another breath of the heavenly scent.

"Where is your home?" Bee relaxed, leaning agenst the dirt wall.

"It's very far away." I didn't want to reveal my secret.

"I see. How come you came here, of all places? I don't see why a fighting-type Pokemon would want to come to a forest infested with apples and bugs."

"It wasn't really my choice." I looked at the candle, also watching the flame lick up into the air, and flicker back and forth.

"Then who's was it?" Bee now seemed interested in my eyes. He'd know if I was lying.

"Wigglytuff's. My friend and I went there to become part of the guild Wigglytuff sent us here,a dn me and m friend were knocked out. They took my friend back with them, and left me here to die." I sighed, ready for Bee to snap at me.

"No good fiends." Bee muttered. "They left you here. Alone. To die!"

"You're not mad at me?" I looked at him with the most innocent look I could muster.

"Of course not. Are we friends?"

"Absolutely. I never thought that the guild did such damage to dungeons." I referred to what Beedrill had told me before.

"They do. I hate their guts. Please tell me you don't plan on going back there." Bee sighed.

"I don't. Not until I'm strong enough to take them down and make them suffer for everything they've done."

"Let's both make that our goal." Bee yawned. "I'm tired. Do you want to go to bed? I have this extra bed here, since you've got no place to crash tonight."

I nodded and crept into the small bed. It had been my first day as a Pokemon. I have to say, it was pretty cool being a Riolu.

But back at the guild, it wasn't all kittens and flowers.

Avi sat in a small hay bed that was supposed to serve as our room. Bidoof sat beside her.

"Julie is a smart Pokemon, Avi. I don't think she's... Gone just yet. I could tell in her eyes that she was a fighter." Bidoof put a paw on Avi's back.

"She is..." Avi sniffled. "I... I just want to go and find her... Please..."

"You know as well as I do that those dungeons change every time we go in them. The chances of finding Julie again are very slim, if not any. We'll have to wait until she makes it out of there on her own." Bidoof looked away.

Avi shook her head, sobbing a little. "I... I hope... She's okay..."

Bidoof sighed and left her room. "I just hope they don't find the body." he murmered, going into his own room.

Avi looked out into the stars from her window. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "I'm in a new place." she whispered. "In a new bed with a new body. And I'm surrounded by things that could take my head off. Without the one person I need the most." she ducked her head in the bed and cried her eyes out.

I looked up from my bed and stared at the ceiling. A sudden rush of sadness passed through my body and I suddenly pictured Avi, backed up to the wall by Chatot.

_"Give it up! We are not going on a search for a Pokemon that is dead!" _

I blinked and shook my head. Why would Chatot say something like that to Avi? Do they think I'm dead? I looked over at Bee. He was sleeping soundly. I sighed. Maybe daydreaming, or whatever I just saw, was only my imagination. I decided to go back to sleep.

"HEY! AVI! GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR THE MORNING ADRESS!"

Avi woke with a pounding head ache. _What did that Loudred want again? I better get up. _she thought as she raced to get up and out where the rest of the teams werr assembeled.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" cried all the Pokemon. "YEAH!" Chatot joined in with them. The guildmaster went back into his office and each Pokemon carried on with their normal work.

"Oh! Avi!" Chatot fluttered his wings. "I have your assignment for today!"

Avi looked at the ground. "Oh, well, I, uh..."

"is there a problem?" Chatot walked over to Avi.

"I wanted to go and... find Julie..." she bit her lip.

"Avi!" Chatot scolded.

"She is my friend." Avi looked Chatot in the eyes.

"Give it up! We are not going on a search for a Pokemon that is dead!" Chatot fumed, backing Avi up agenst a wall.

"Julie isn't dead..." Avi sobbed.

Chatot pulled himself away and headed to the guildmasters' office. "Go and rest in your quarters for now."

Avi nodded and slumped back to her bed.

I opened my eyes and yawned.

Bee's head jerked toward me. "Oh! You're awake!"

I nodded, rubbing one eye.

Bee brought an orange gummie to me. "I'm not sure what kind you like, and I figure you might like these, so..."

"I'm fine with anything." I said, grabbing the food. "Thanks."

Beedrill nodded and took a bite of a royal gummie. "It's all I have. Care to go looking around with me for more food?"

"But I'm not strong enough to fight all those wild Pokemon--"

"We only fight explorers. Pokemon without badges and bags and maps, well... They don't pay us any mind. We're all here for the same reason. Food and shelter." Bee stood up, scarfing down the last bit of his deep blue food.

I did the same and nodded. We headed out of the house and looked around.

"It's bare." I frowned, scanning the area around us.

"I know, I know." Bee started to fly toward a winding path. "Meet me back here if you find anything."

"Okay!" I called, feeling nervious about being left on my own. But a strange smell caught my nose. I started walking toward it and saw a very odd Pokemon walking around. It didn't seem like a normal Pokemon to Apple Woods at all.

"C-Charzard?"

The enormous dragon looked over to me. "A Riolu? In this dungeon?"

I gulped and nodded.

"I'm from a far-away guild. Those are things that help Pokemon, and--" Charzard started.

"Guilds don't help Pokemon." I argued. I loved the Pokemon Charzard. Loved it. But now, it was some sort of explorer, messing up this cave. I wondered if it would get ugly.

"I'm trying to get you to join my team, Kid. If not, well... I guess you're going down." Charzard laughed, charging at me.

I knew I had to become stronger, but fighting such an enormous Pokemon wouldn't make me. Especialy if I lost.

"Flamethrower!" he bellowed, opening his jaws. A wide and hot stream of fire jetted out. I leaped to the ground, just missing the blast.

Charzard flew at me, slashing his claws. I ducked one set of them, but the other slammed into my chest. A warm, red liquid spilled onto my fur, making me cry out. Charzard laughed.

I pulled back my head and butted it into his stomach. Charzard coughed and stammered back. He grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. My back hit the hard rock and sent numbing pain throughout my entire body. I screamed, feeling my throat throb.

"Kid, you're not cut out for this world!" Charzard hovered over me.

I tried to back up, but couldn't. Again, I was on death's doorstep. Then, I remembered Avi. I couldn't die. I promised her that we'd get back, even if I hadn't said it aloud.

I opened my eyes and stared into the dragon's eyes. I summoned all my strength to my hands. A sudden glow encased my right paw and I slammed it into Charzard's leg. "Force Palm!"

Charzard colapsed to one knee, screaming out. I bit him on the tail and began punching his back. I pulled on his wings and jammed another Force Palm into the back of his neck. He staggered, trying to hit me. I dodged and hit him with the final blow.

He fell to the ground, wheezing, and faded away. I had defeated a level fourty Pokemon. I felt my strength increase by giant amounts, along with my other traits. I knew I had leveled up. Maybe by two levels, mybe more. I just knew I had taken my first step into my journey.

I colapsed to one knee, gripping my chest. The wound stung horribly. I knew I couldn't make it if Charzard's other team mates were in here. But I saw something small, and pink, in the dirt. I reached out and grabbed it.

"A... Badge?" I coughed. The badge was very old and cracked, with the initals 'GRV' etched into the front of it. I shook my head and sighed. This badge made me wonder who 'GRV' even was. Could he be a famous explorer? Or a wanted enemy? Was he even still alive?

All I knew was that Charzard had some link to GRV, because it was in the spot I had defeated him. But I wondered why the badge hadn't gone with him when he fainted. Maybe it had a bigger link to Apple Woods than even Beedrill knew of. I tucked the badge away. It had to do something with the way this game played. I knew how the dungeon game went. Or maybe I did. Something about Grovile, and... That was it! 'GRV' stood for Grovile. Take out the 'o', 'i', 'l', and 'e', and you got 'GRV'. Could this have been his bade? No, he wasn't part of a rescue team. Or maybe he was...

There was a loud buzzing sound and Bee tore around a corner. "Riolu! There's this huge Charzard, and--"

"I know." I said, revealing my wound. "My name is Julie."

"You're hurt! Did he hurt you?"

I sighed. "Forget about it. I have other things to do. I'll meet you back here later." I started toward the next level of this woods. I had to see Avi. I had to let her know that I didn't know anymore if we'd even live through this game. That we would surely die here.


End file.
